


To Hold Us While We Grieve

by peacekindnesspossibility



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacekindnesspossibility/pseuds/peacekindnesspossibility
Summary: anonymous on Tumblr requested: 'scully/stella - strap-on that scully's wearing'.





	To Hold Us While We Grieve

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this turned out way fluffier than I thought it would, but I'm really happy I got to write it! Thank you so much to the person on Tumblr who requested it! If anyone else wants things, please let me know. I'm happy to write them!

“Do you trust me?”

With anyone else, the answer would have been a hard no. Stella Gibson doesn’t trust easily, hasn’t since that very first heartbreak she’d buried in the back of her mind. Her father had left indelible scars on her. Some, like the ones on her thighs and feet, were visible, but many more were etched not on her body, but on her soul.

She’s tried many different ways of working this trauma out: her dalliances in secondary school and university, teachers and random older men taken to bed to try and work through some of it. It’s part of the reason why, with men, she’s so cold and distant, seldom letting them touch her, always in control. She’s been used by men too many times now to give them even an inch of her.

But Dana Scully is not a man.

Stella’s eyes wander up and down the redhead’s body, taking in every feminine detail. Her long lashes, curvy hips, soft full breasts that she already aches to touch and taste. Yes, Dana Scully is very much a woman, but attached to her hips is a sizeable silicone cock.

Stella’s nervous, and that’s something she hasn’t felt in the bedroom for a very long time. But that’s what happens when you care about someone, isn’t it? You start making exceptions for them. And Stella’s body wants to be filled. Intimately. Completely. And she trusts Scully. 

“Stella?” The other woman’s soft voice brings the blonde back to the present, eyes snapping back up to meet a matching pair. Scully’s asked her a question, a question that demands an answer. Stella Gibson doesn’t trust easily, and yet…

“Yes, Dana, of course I trust you.” She says it like it’s the most natural thing in the world. What scares her is that it actually is.

Permission given, Scully gently settles on the bed over the other. It’s another thing Stella rarely does: let her partner above her. But Scully’s fingers slip between Stella’s and she’d bending down for a kiss, and Stella melts. She moans softly against the ruby red pout and quickly opens her mouth for her wandering tongue.

Scully’s slow with her attentions, and tender. She ensures Stella feels love as well as passion. She kisses her so completely that Stella nearly whines when her lips are removed, but then Scully starts kissing down her neck in a way that makes Stella’s breath catch and suddenly, she doesn’t mind so much.

She sucks a breath in through her teeth when Scully takes a nipple into her mouth. Fingers thread through red locks and press Scully’s hot mouth further against her chest. And Scully does not disappoint. She drags her teeth ever so slightly along the rosy bud (a trick Stella taught her, the blonde notes), before pressing her mouth back to her breast and sucking, hard. Stella can’t help but cry out then, fingers tightening in Scully’s hair and giving a soft tug. “Tease,” she husks, causing Scully to laugh against the sensitive flesh before moving her teeth and tongue to the other nipple.

Her lips keep moving down and when they reach Stella’s pubic bone, the blonde gasps. “Dana,” she murmurs, giving a gentle tug to red locks. Scully’s eyes dart up to meet hers, and Stella’s almost embarrassed by how hard she’s panting just from the promise of what Scully’s about to do.

“Are you alright?” The question makes Stella smile, because only Dana Scully could be this concerned about her in the middle of fucking her.

“I’m fine, love. But I’m already soaked for you.” Grasping Scully’s wrist, she gently guides the redhead’s fingers between her thighs. After all, she knows Scully’s scientific mind runs on proof. “You don’t have to keep drawing this out. I’m ready for you.”

Scully blushes then, and it’s so becoming that Stella feels the wetness between her thighs grow. This, she thinks, is why she trusts Scully to do this. It’s not about ownership or control. It’s about closeness and intimacy. They’re two things she never thought she’d ever want, but with Scully? She craves them as much as she craves the other’s body and touch. 

They both suck in a breath when Scully teases the toy against Stella’s entrance. “You’re sure,” Scully breathes, though they both know the answer, and no sooner has Stella begun to nod then Scully eases into her.

Stella throws her head back, mouth falling open in a soundless moan. Scully goes slow and steady, letting Stella’s muscles ease around her until the toy is filling her completely. She’s not even moving yet and Stella’s chest is already heaving. As Scully’s hands settle on either side of her head, Stella can’t help but fist her hand in Scully’s hair and tug her down for a harsh, wet kiss. Scully’s hips rock forward on instinct and the thrust lights Stella up from the inside out. The moan crawls up her throat, and Stella, who is normally relatively quiet during intimate encounters, lets it tumble form her mouth.

“Fuck me Dana,” she pants breathlessly, her own hips jumping up to encourage the other.

Scully is an ambitious student, and from the first snap of her hips, she is eager to please, adjusting her angle and intensity every time Stella gives a breathy gasp for more. She watches as Stella’s eyes fall shut, thrusts harder when soft little whines start falling from the blonde’s lips. “You are so beautiful like this,” she whispers in her ear, teeth gently scraping along Stella’s earlobe. All Stella can do is moan in response. For a woman who very rarely relinquishes control, she is remarkably compliant in Scully’s arms. Scully decides, then and there, that she wants to be inside Stella as much as possible, whatever form that takes.

Her lips move down the detective’s neck and a hand reaches between them to press against Stella’s clit. The blonde is close, stars beginning to explode behind her eyes. She just needs a little something more. Scully seems to read her mind, strong hand grasping her upper thigh and hitching it high up her hip. The change in angle sends the toy driving hard and further into her, and just like that, Stella tumbles over the edge.

She’s actually whimpering when she comes back to herself again, nails dug into Scully’s shoulder blades so hard she’s sure the agent will have marks for days. She doesn’t realize she’s crying until Scully tilts her chin up and brushes the tears away. “Are you okay?” Dana’s voice is kind and gentle. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Stella shakes her head. “No. In fact…you did just the opposite.” And that, Stella decides, is the true miracle of this woman. For so long, Stella believed herself to be broken, damaged beyond repair. And now, here’s Scully. She remembers what she said to Katie back in Belfast. _“Maybe we both need to be held while we grieve.”_ That way, even the most broken pieces can somehow come together.

She sighs contentedly when Scully slides the toy out of her, hand raising to cup the redhead’s cheek. “I trust you, Dana,” she repeats again, this time unprompted. And the smile on Scully’s face makes the terror of the words worth it. Scully leans down and kisses her, soft and slow, and returns the words she knows lie underneath Stella’s confession.

“I love you too, Stella. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought? And like I said, feel free to request things from my. My url on Tumblr is peacekindnesspossibility


End file.
